Relaciones España-Venezuela/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes venezolanos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Rafael Caldera - Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuelan President Rafael Caldera (R) and Spanish Prince Felipe de Borbon applaud dancers during the opening ceremonies of the 18th Central American and Caribbean Sports Games, at the Pachencho Romero stadium in Maracaibo, August 8. Athletes from 32 Caribbean nations will participate in the athletics events. Felipe VI - Hugo Chávez.jpg| El príncipe Felipe charla con Hugo Chávez, en Lima, en el 2001, durante la toma de posesión del presidente de Perú, Alejandro Toledo. Bernardo Aja / EFE Felipe VI - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Don Felipe saluda al vicepresidente de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro durante el funeral del presidente venezolano, Hugo Chávez Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Jaime Lusinchi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente Jaime Lusinchi junto al rey Juan Carlos I y el empresario Gustavo Cisneros en octubre de 1986. (Archivo: El Universal) Carlos Andrés Pérez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Carlos Andrés Pérez y su esposa Blanca Rodríguez de Pérez en Miraflores junto a los Reyes. (Archivo El Universal) Juan Carlos I - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Rocío Jurado y su esposo, José Ortega Cano, saludan al rey Juan Carlos y al presidente de Venezuela, Rafael Caldera, durante la recepción ofrecida por los Reyes en el Palacio de El Pardo. EFE Hugo Chávez - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos de España y el presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez, concluyeron con un cordial apretón de manos su reunión de este viernes en el palacio Miravent de Mallorca. AFP Juan Carlos I - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| EN FOTOS: ASÍ LUCIÓ MADURO EN TOMA DE POSESIÓN DEL PRESIDENTE DANILO MEDINA (+REPÚBLICA DOMINICANA). Yvke Mundial Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes venezolanos José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Hugo Chávez - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Hugo Chávez, en el Palacio de la Moncloa el 14 de septiembre de 2009. (Gustavo Cuevas/ EFE) José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, junto al presidente venezolano, Nicolás Maduro, en el Palacio de Miraflores. (AP) |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar José María Aznar - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Los mandatarios José María Figueres, Ernesto Zedillo, Ernesto Samper, Rafael Caldera y José María Aznar, de izquierda a derecha, posan para la prensa luego de una reunión en la isla Margarita. Hugo Chávez - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar (izquierda) y Chávez, en Madrid en mayo de 2002. LUIS MAGÁN |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Rómulo Betancourt.jpg| Rómulo Betancourt junto Victor Raúl Haya de la Torre, líder peruano del APRA y Felipe Gonzalez, Primer Ministro de España. Caracas. Febrero de 1978. Fotografía de Fundación Rómulo Betancourt. Felipe González - Jaime Lusinchi.jpg| Lusinchi saluda al jefe de gobierno de España Felipe González durante una de sus visitas a Venezuela Carlos Andrés Pérez - Felipe González.jpg| Los ex presidentes del Gobierno venezolano y español, en enero de 1989 en La Moncloa. RICARDO GUTIÉRREZ Rafael Caldera - Sin imagen.jpg| El ex presidente de Venezuela y líder del partido demócrata cristiano de aquel país, Rafael Caldera, se entrevistó ayer en el palacio de la Moncloa con el presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González. EL PAÍS. Madrid 17 JUN 1983 Felipe González - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Felipe González y Hugo Chávez, en el Palacio de Miraflores de Caracas. (Foto: AFP) Fuentes Categoría:España-Venezuela